Allan Cunningham (poet)
Allan Cunningham (7 December 1784 - 30 October 1842) was a Scottish poet. Life Overview Cunningham, born near Dalswinton, Dumfriesshire, in his youth knew Burns, who was a friend of his father's. He was apprenticed to a stonemason, but gave his leisure to reading and writing imitations of old Scottish ballads, which he contributed to Cromek's Remains of Nithsdale and Galloway Song, published in 1810, and which gained for him the friendship of Scott and Hogg. Thereafter he went to London, and became a parliamentary reporter, and subsequently assistant to Chantrey, the sculptor, but continued his literary labours, writing 3 novels, a life of Sir D. Wilkie, and Lives of Eminent British Painters, Sculptors, and Architects, besides many songs, of which the best is "A wet sheet and a flowing Sea." He also brought out an edition of Burns's Works. He had 4 sons, all of whom rose to important positions, and inherited in some degree his literary gifts.John William Cousin, "Cunningham, Allan," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 104. Web, Dec. 31, 2017. He was a member of the circle of writers, that included Thomas De Quincey, Charles Lamb, William Hazlitt, John Keats, and Thomas Hood, who were contributors to the London Magazine in the early 1820's.Allan Cunningham, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2016. Family Cunningham was born in the parish of Keir, Dumfriesshire, the 4th of 5 sons of John Cunningham (1743–1800) and Elizabeth Harley (the couple also had 4 daughters). The mother's marked intellectual power was transmitted to her children. James, the eldest son (1765-1832), became a builder, contributed to magazines, and died on 27 July 1832. Thomas Mounsey (born 1776-1834) became managing clerk to Sir John Rennie, the engineer, composed some popular songs, and contributed articles called a "Literary Legacy" to the Edinburgh Magazine (1817). John, the 3rd son, died young. Peter Miller, the 5th (born 1789) became a surgeon in the navy.Stephen, 309. Youth When Allan, the 4th son, was 2 years old, his father became factor to Mr. Miller at Dalswinton, and was a friend and neighbour of Robert Burns during the poet's Ellisland period. Allan was educated at a dame's school, and before completing his 11th year was apprenticed to his brother James, then a stonemason in Dalswinton village. At leisure moments he read all the books he could procure, picked up popular poetry, was a welcome guest at village merrymakings, and fond of practical jokes. During the fears of an invasion he joined another lad in alarming the whole country-side by putting mysterious marks upon all the houses by night, which were attributed to French agents. They escaped detection. He saw Burns lying dead, and walked in the funeral procession. When about 18 he went with his brother James to pay a visit of homage to James Hogg, the "Ettrick Shepherd," who became a warm friend of both brothers. He paid 24 shillings for a copy of Scott's Lays on its first appearance, and when Marmion came out walked to Edinburgh and back to catch a glimpse of the author. A letter to the minister of Dalswinton, John Wightman (April 1806), shows that he was then reading various solid books, and both reading and writing poetry. Some poems signed Hidallan (a hero of Ossian's) were published in the Literary Recreations (1807), edited by Eugenius Roche. Career His employer offered him a partnership, and while engaged in his work he fell in love with Jean Walker, servant in a house where he lodged, and addressed to her a popular song, "The Lass of Preston Mill." In 1809 R.H. Cromek was travelling in Scotland to collect songs. He brought an introduction to Cunningham from Mrs. Fletcher, well known in Edinburgh circles. Cunningham produced his poems, of which Cromek thought little. Cunningham then hit upon the plan of disguising them as old songs. Cromek now admired, and was probably taken in for the moment. He accepted them readily, and was not less eager for the songs, if, as is probable, he suspected their real origin. Cunningham continued to forward ballads to Cromek in London, and Cromek persuaded him to come to London himself and try literature. Cunningham consented, reaching London on 9 April 1810. A volume called Remains of Nithsdale and Galloway Song appeared the following December, of which Cunningham says that "every article but two little scraps was contributed by me," a fact by no means discoverable from Cromek's acknowledgment in the introduction of Cunningham's services in drawing "many pieces from obscurity." The book, which contains interesting accounts in prose of the Scotch border peasantry, obviously by Cunningham, was favourably received, and the mystification as to the origin of the ballads was always transparent to the more intelligent, especially Scott and Hogg. An article upon this volume by Professor Wilson in ‘Blackwood's Magazine’ for December 1819 first drew public attention to Cunningham's poetical merits. Cromek paid Cunningham with a bound volume and a promise of something on a new edition. He also received Cunningham in his house, and gave him an introduction to portrait sculptor Francis Chantrey, who was just rising into notice. Cunningham obtained employment from a sculptor named Bubb at 25 shillings (raised to 32 shillings) a week. He applied to Eugenius Roche, now editing the Day, who allowed him a guinea a week for poetry, and employed him as a parliamentary reporter. He describes his performance in this capacity in a letter to his brother, dated 29 Dec. 1810, where he announces another collection of songs. Jean Walker now came to him, and they were married at St. Saviour's, Southwark, on 1 July 1811. He obtained employment from his countryman, William Jerdan, editor of the Literary Gazette, and in 1813 published a volume of Songs: Chiefly in the rural dialect of Scotland. In 1814 he was engaged by Chantrey as superintendent of the works, and gave up newspapers. He lived afterwards at 27 Lower Belgrave Place, Pimlico. He acted as Chantrey's secretary, conducted his correspondence, represented him during his absence, and occasionally ventured an artistic hint. He became known to Chantrey's sitters, and commanded general respect. The connection, honourable on both sides, lasted till Chantrey's death. Cunningham had to provide for a growing family, and worked hard at literature. He "rose at six and worked till six" in Chantrey's studio, and wrote in the evening. He contributed a series of stories called Recollections of Mark Macrabin, the Cameronian, to Blackwood's Magazine, 1819–1821. He gave up Blackwood for the London Magazine.Stephen, 310. In 1820 he submitted a drama called "Sir Marmaduke Maxwell" to Sir Walter Scott, whose personal acquaintance he had made when Scott was sitting to Chantrey. Scott thought it unfit for the stage, though praising its poetry. He pays it a compliment in the preface to the ‘Fortunes of Nigel.’ It was published in 1822 with some other pieces. In 1822 appeared also two volumes of Traditional Tales of the English and Scottish Peasantry, and in 1825 4 volumes of The Songs of Scotland, Ancient and Modern. This includes "A Wet Sheet and a Flowing Sea," which though written by a landsman is one of our best sea songs. In the following years he tried romances, now forgotten, Paul Jones, 1826, Sir Michael Scott, 1828, Maid of Elvar, a poem in 12 parts, 1833, and the Lord Roldan, 1836. He adopted a fashion of the day by bringing out the Anniversary for 1829 and 1830, an annual with contributions from Southey, Wilson, Lockhart, Hogg, Croker, Procter, and others. From 1829 to 1833 appeared his Lives of the most Eminent British Painters, Sculptors, and Architects in 6 volumes, forming part of Murray's Family Library.’ It is well and pleasantly written, and had a large sale. His knowledge of contemporary artists gives it some permanent value. An edition in three volumes, edited by Mrs. Charles Heaton, appeared in Bohn's Standard Library in 1879. A meritorious edition of Burns in 8 volumes, which appeared in 1834, was the last work of importance during his life. He corrected the last proofs of a life of Sir David Wilkie just before his death, and it appeared posthumously. Cunningham's domestic life was happy. His letters to his mother show that his filial affection was as enduring as Carlyle's. A poem to his wife, first printed in Alaric Watts's Literary Souvenir for 1824, gives a pleasing and obviously sincere account of his lifelong devotion. They had five sons and a daughter. Scott in 1828 obtained cadetships for two sons, Alexander and Joseph, in the Indian service. Both did well. Peter became clerk in the audit office, and was a well-known antiquary. Francis also entered the Indian army. Carlyle, who afterwards met Cunningham in London, admired the "stalwart healthy figure and ways" of the "solid Dumfries stonemason," and exempted him as a pleasant Naturmensch from his general condemnation of London scribblers. He was generally known as "honest Allan Cunningham," and was a stalwart, hearty, and kindly man, with a tag of rusticity to the last. Chantrey died in 1841, leaving an annuity of £100 to Cunningham, with a reversion to Mrs. Cunningham. Cunningham had already had a paralytic attack, and he died on 30 October 1842, the day after a second attack. He was buried at Kensal Green. His widow died in September 1864. Writing The 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica said of his writing: :Cunningham's prose is often spoiled by its misplaced and too ambitious rhetoric; his verse also is often over-ornate, and both are full of mannerisms. Some of his songs, however, hold a high place among British lyrics. "A Wet Sheet and a Flowing Sea" is one of the best British sea-songs, although written by a landsman; and many other of Cunningham's songs will bear comparison to it.Allan Cunningham, Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition (1911), LoveToKnow Corp. Web, July 28, 2013. Recognition In 1831 Cunningham was presented with the freedom of Dumfries, and entertained at a public dinner, to which Carlyle came from Craigenputtock and made a cordial speech in his honour. 3 of Cunningham's poems ("The Sun rises bright in France," "Hame Hame Hame," and "The Spring of the Year") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900.Alphabetic List of Authors, Oxford Book of English Verse]], 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford: Clarenden, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 1, 2012. Publications Poetry and songs *''Songs: Chiefly in the rural language of Scotland. London: privately published, printed by Smith & Davey, 1813. *Sir Marmaduke Maxwell: A dramatic poem. London: Taylor & Hessey, 1822. *''The Maid of Elvar: A poem in twelve parts. London: Edward Moxon, 1832. Part First, Part Second, Part Third, Part Fourth, Part Fifth, Part Sixth, Part Seventh, Part Eighth, Part Ninth, Part Tenth, Part Eleventh, Part Twelfth *''Poems and Songs'' (with introduction by Peter Cunningham). London: John Murray, 1847. Novels *''Paul Jones: A romance''. (3 volumes), Edinburgh: Oliver Boyd, 1826. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Sir Michael Scott: A romance''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Coburn, 1828. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Lord Roldan: A romance''. London: John Macrone, 1836; New York: Harper, 1836. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. Short fiction *''Traditional Tales of the English and Scottish Peasantry''. (2 volumes), London: Taylor & Hessey, 1822.Traditional Tales of the English and Scottish Peasantry (1822), Internet Archive. Web, July 28, 2013. Volume I, Volume II. ** London & New York: Routledge, 1887; Glasgow: Association for Scottish Literary Studies, 2012. Non-fiction *''The Songs of Scotland, Ancient and Modern: With an introduction and notes, historical and critical, and characters of the lyric poets.'' (4 volumes) London: John Taylor, 1825. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV. *''The Lives of the Most Eminent British Painters, Sculptors and Architects''. London: John Murray, 1830-1833; New York: J. & J. Harper, 1831. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI. **''Great English Painters: Selected biographies from Allan Cunningham's 'Lives of eminent British painters'' (edited by William Sharp). London: Walter Scott, 1886. *''Biographical and Critical History of the British Literature of the Last Fifty Years''. Paris: Baudry, 1834. *Text for The Cabinet Gallery of Pictures: By the first masters of the English and foreign schools: In seventy-two line engravings: With biographical and critical dissertations. London: G. & W. Nicol, 1834. *''The Life and Correspondence of Robert Burns. London: James Cochrane, 1835. **included in ''The Life and Land of Burns. New York: J. &. H. G. Langley, 1841; New York: AMS Press, 1975. *''The Life of Sir David Wilkie: With his journals, tours, and critical remarks on works of art; and a selection from his correspondence''. (3 volumes), London: John Murray, 1843. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. Edited *''The Anniversary; or, Poetry and prose for 1829. London: John Sharpe, 1829. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Allan Cunnningham, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 28, 2013. See also *List of British poets *Scottish literature References * . Wikisource, Web, Oct. 18, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"A Wet Sheet and a Flowing Sea" *"The Scottish Seer" *"The Soldier's Return from Waterloo" *Cunningham in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900: "The Sun rises bright in France," "Hame Hame Hame," "The Spring of the Year" * Allan Cunningham at PoemHunter (5 poems) *Allan Cunningham at Poetry Nook (14 poems) ;About *Allan Cunningham (1784-1842) at the Scottish Poetry Library. * Allan Cunningham in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Allan Cunningham at Oxford Reference. *Allan Cunningham at Electric Scotland. *Cunningham, Alan (1784-1842) in the Dictionary of National Biography *Allan Cunningham (1784-1842) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Cunningham, Allan (1784-1842) Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish biographers Category:Scottish journalists Category:People from Dumfries and Galloway Category:1784 births Category:1842 deaths Category:Burials at Kensal Green Cemetery Category:Scottish song collectors Category:Protestant Jacobites Category:Scottish Jacobites Category:Jacobite propagandists Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scots-language poets